Hotel Hitch
by ally127
Summary: Duo and Quatre share a hotel room together but also share some awkward moments together. One shot, non-yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; just the maid and waitress.

A/N: Part of this fic is based on a true story from a friend of mine. I thought it was really funny, so I decided to insert Duo and Quatre into the situation. By the way, this fic is non-yaoi. Enjoy! ^-^

*~*Hotel Hitch*~*

            "Now, let's see… which one is mine?" Duo arched an eyebrow as he held up a blue toothbrush and a green toothbrush. "I'm pretty sure it was the green one… no, wait! It was the blue one! Yeah, this one's mine!" Duo nodded to himself and placed the green toothbrush back on the bathroom counter. He slowly squeezed the tube of toothpaste in a zigzag fashion, letting the paste ooze out onto the blue toothbrush in swirling and twisting designs.

            Quatre tapped on the bathroom door with his knuckle. "Are you finished yet, Duo?" 

            "Almost, buddy!" Duo responded, knocking back with his foot. "I'm just about to brush my teeth!"

            "You're not playing with the toothpaste, are you?" Quatre emphasized his voice like an annoyed mother.

            "Not anymore!" Duo sang, grinning.

            Quatre shook his head and smiled. "Could you hurry it up, please? I want to check out of this hotel as soon as possible."

            "Alright, alright. I'll hurry. But only if you promise a meal at the breakfast buffet down in the lobby!"

            Quatre paused. He wasn't a big fan of hotel food, but he had to admit that he was awfully hungry. Neither of them had eaten anything since before their exhausting Preventers' mission yesterday. The moment their mission was completed, the two Gundam pilots checked in to the nearest hotel and went straight to bed. "Ok, Duo. We can go," Quatre replied as Duo let out an echoing "Woo-hoo!!"

*~*~*

            Quatre backed away from the bathroom door and scanned their room for any items that they forgot to pack up. Apart from Duo's dirty sock, the room was cleared. Quatre picked up their duffle bags and dropped them next to the door, ready to go. 

As if on cue, Duo marched out of the bathroom with minty-fresh breath. "Your turn!" he showed off his sparkling teeth. 

Quatre caught Duo's contagious smile and entered the petite bathroom. He picked up his blue toothbrush, applied the toothpaste liberally, and commenced brushing his teeth. 

*~*~*

            Duo sprawled out on his twin bed. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were scattered aimlessly around the bed and on the floor. Quatre's bed on the other hand, was perfectly neat and straight. "I wonder if he ironed it?" Duo thought, finding no other explanation for Quatre's perfect bed-making skills.  

*~*~*

            Quatre rinsed out his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom with his blue toothbrush in his hand. "Would you like me to get your toothbrush, Duo?" he called.

            Duo lifted his head and faced him. "Sure, Quat. Thanks! But what about your toothbrush?" He pointed to Quatre's hand with the blue one wrapped inside his fist.

            "This _is_ mine." Quatre tilted his head. "Your green toothbrush is still in the bathroom."

            "You mean… the _blue_ on is yours??" Duo sweat-dropped.

            "Yes. Don't you remember?"

            Duo paused. "…Well, I… uh, you see… it's kinda a funny story, actually…" he nervously chuckled.

            Quatre snapped into attention. "You mean… you used _my_ toothbrush?!" his left eye twitched. Duo remained silent and bobbed his head. Quatre put his hand over his mouth; he felt violated. 

            Duo made it worse as he came to a revelation, "Whoa…That was practically kissing." Quatre's face lost all coloration as he darted back into the bathroom…

*~*~*

            "Feeling any better?" Duo cautiously asked as Quatre dragged his feet out of the bathroom.

            "Yeah, I'm fine now," Quatre forced a smile.

            "Sorry 'bout that, Quat."

            "That's ok," he answered slowly. 

            Changing the subject, "I called the front office and told them that we're ready to check out. They're sending someone over here for housekeeping. So, you ready to ditch this joint?"

            "Yes, I'm ready. We can leave now," he exhaled.

            Duo leaped off his bed and strode to the door. He turned around to get one last look of the room. Duo couldn't help but compare the two beds: sloppy and messy vs. thorough and neat. "Hey, Quatre? Why did you bother to make your bed? The cleaning squad will rip off the sheets anyways."

            "Yes, I realized that beforehand, but I just think it's a kind gesture and a way to show my appreciation for their services," Quatre smiled pleasantly.

            Duo scratched his head, "Whatever you say." He picked up Quatre's duffle bag and tossed it to him. As Quatre clutched the bag, the door opened up with a young hotel maid standing before them.

The maid's flowing, brown hair rested on her shoulders and her turquoise eyes glistened. "Good morning, gentlemen," she beamed.

"Good morning!" The Gundam pilots greeted the young woman with a smile back.

She strolled past the boys, wheeling in front of her a cart full of cleaning supplies, fresh sheets and towels, etc. Duo and Quatre gazed at the brunette while she proceeded toward the two beds. Quatre's bed was the first to catch her eye. She had a curious expression on her face as she looked at the bed, and then at the two boys. 

"Is something the matter, miss?" Quatre politely inquired.

The maid paused and arched an eyebrow. "Was this bed slept in?" 

Duo and Quatre shot a double take at each other. "YES!!" they shouted quickly in unison.

"We slept in _separate_ beds!" Quatre blurted out.

The maid was taken back by their sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, boys." She fought back a smile and began tearing off the sheets.

"Upset? We're not upset," Quatre blushed while Duo nervously chuckled in the background. She simply smirked and continued her duties. 

The teens said no more and rushed out the room with their duffle bags. Their rapid footsteps reverberated throughout the long corridor.

"No offense, Quatre, but that's the last time I share a hotel room with you."

"None taken." His face still glowed crimson. 

They entered the lobby and halted in front of the buffet. A tall waitress approached them with a tray of free samples. "Would you gentlemen care for some breakfast sausage?" she asked in a perky voice.

Quatre's face lost all coloration. Duo answered for both of them despite his churning stomach, "No, thanks. We're not hungry." Duo pushed Quatre along and guided him past the buffet.

An awkward moment hovered over them as they waited in line to checkout. At last, Quatre broke the silence. "I'm never going to make my bed in a public place as long as I live."

*~*THE END*~*

A/N: Ok, I know: It was a weird fic ^__^;;. But, thanks for reading it anyways! ^_______^. Please review!! I'll allow flames.


End file.
